Once Upon A What The Hell?
by MogaRoca
Summary: Two seemingly ordinary girls suddenly find themselves thrown into the enchanted forest. There they must survive on their wits. But is there more to these girls than they once thought? Only time will tell. ((Currently rated T for language))
1. Through The Looking Glass

**_Once Upon A Time...  
There lived two princesses who best of friends. Though, aside from their royal statuses, the girls were cursed by an evil queen...Regina. She sent them to a world without magic when they were only young children, forcing them to lose memory of all that were, are, and could have been. But soon, these princesses will find that their purpose is far more greater than anyone could have ever imagined.  
And here, in the sanctity of one of princesses' homes, we begin our story...  
_**

* * *

Mo and Kierah sat in the kitchen of Mo's house eating pizza while singing along to _Angel Is The Centerfold_ and dancing in their seats. Kierah and Mo were the same age, had red hair, were fucking fantastic, and had funny personalities.

"Mo!" Kierah laughed and jumped up, "Angela can go to the dwarves where they'll cut her tongue out for having her woman beard shaved off." Kierah laughed running down the hall way as Mo's laughter erupted from the kitchen.

"Oh my god!" Mo laughed at the thought of the rather rude girl and brought the dishes to the sink and soon followed her friend who was looking into the reflection of the mirror, "What is it?"

"God, what would you do if the people from another dimension were staring at us?" She smirked.

Mo rolled her eyes, "I'd call the cops."

Kierah laughed and poked the mirror and made a 'boop' noise. Mo did a dramatic turn and went back into the kitchen for some orange juice. As if on cue, Kierah let out an ear piercing scream, causing Mo to drop her glass. She ran back into the hallway only to find that Kierah was no where in sight.

"Kierah?" She blinked and looked around curiously, "Hm...if this is some sort of prank..._again..."_

As she searched, she passed the mirror, not even giving it a second glance as she looked for her fellow ginger. She checked all of the usual hiding spots, the regular places she'd usually hide whenever she'd pull one of her little 'pranks.' Mo sighed and crossed her arms, tapping her foot. Where could she have gone?

* * *

Kierah rubbed her eyes and groaned, she was moved from one place to another so fast she felt as if her head were going to explode. She looked around confused. There were large trees and bushes scattered around, a thick mist lingered in the air, and it was a little chilly. She stood up wearily and swallowed.

"Momo...?" she whimpered, "Are you here...?"

"Not quite yet, dearie!~"

"AHH!"

* * *

Mo stared intently at the mirror, eyebrows furrowed as her reflection stared back. There was a soft murmur coming from the other side of the glass and she felt as if she should call the police. It wasn't everyday your mirror _spoke._

"Kierah...? What the hell..." She breathed on the glass and reached up to wipe it off with her sleeve, but stopped, maybe she should get supplies? No, this was her friend who needed her! Mo nodded and slapped her hand against the mirror...only to find that it didn't work. She blinked.

"Ow..."

So it didn't work? Then Kierah _was_ messing with her! She scoffed and walked off, she didn't have time to be punked.

* * *

Kierah breathed heavily, eyes wide as she stared at the man in front of her. He was a bit taller than she was with strange, frog-like skin. His eyes were a deep brown with red flecks around the irises, he wore a leather jacket and tattered pants. He had a gruesome smirk upon his face as he peered down at the ginger.

"Well, well, well! Look who's come out of the mirror!~" He cackled

Kierah stepped back, looking back at the mirror, seeing the foot of the staircase, "Right..." she then twisted around and began running as fast as she could. She began to think she was home free, wherever home was, until she slammed into a hard surface. She fell back to the floor, flailing slightly as dirt and leaves puffed up around her.

"Can't get away _that _easily, dearie!~" The man was towering over her again

Kierah swallowed thickly, "Wh-who are you?! And what do you want?!"

The man feigned a hurt expression before kneeling down, "You don't know me, dearie?"

"Why would I know you?!" Kierah swallowed and felt tears begin to prick the corners of her eyes, she was on the edge of a nervous break down.

The man sighed and reached out to touch her cheek, but Kierah flinched making the man's gleeful expression fade. He frowned deeply and glanced away before taking hold of her hands tightly, causing the girl to scream.

* * *

A few hours had passed and Kierah had still not shown up. Mo was beginning to get desperate, staring down at her phone in worry. Where on earth was her friend?! She had tuned out the murmurs coming from the mirror as the neighbors simply talking in hushed tones. She rocked on her knees, rubbing her temples in frustration. This was seriously infuriating!

"Come on, Kierah...where the hell are you?" She murmured to herself. She jumped when an startling scream erupted from the main hallway downstairs. Strangely...where Kierah disappeared... Mo widened her eyes and rushed downstairs, snapping her head back and forth, ignoring her dogs bark anxiously. She shushed them as she peered into the darkness of the living room.

"Kierah? Okay...this is **not **funny! I am seriously done with this bullsh-"

Another scream broke through her words and she jumped, nearly screaming herself as she scooped up her pug, Baloo, for protection. The little dog squirmed unhappily, snorting in disapproval as the other two dogs ran upstairs, seemingly spooked. Mo swallowed and carefully walked to the mirror, reaching out to the cool surface. The murmuring had stopped altogether which not only disturbed the fake redhead, but made her eerily quiet, which hardly ever happened.

"Do you think...nah..." Mo snorted, touching the mirror in a jokingly dramatic way, Baloo squirming to get out of her grip.

* * *

Kierah had blacked out, her captor carrying her in a gentle embrace. He wasn't sure why she didn't remember who he was, he still remembered the day the two of them had met...

_A little red headed girl, jumped around in a field of flowers, her tiara tossed on the ground some where else, she giggled, falling in the flowers. A tall man, seeming in his early twenties was walking not too far off from the giggling child. He nearly stepped on the small crown, stepping back and looking at it curiously. He kneeled down, picking it up carefully, admiring the way it glimmered in the light._

'_How lovely...' he smiled and looked around curiously, 'Er, h-hello?'_

_The little girl almost didn't hear him, but when she did her head popped up from the large flowers, only messy red hair showing at first. 'Hello?' she called out shyly, her voice squeaky._

_The man walked over to the girl, carefully as to not startle her. He smiled, slightly amused at her poofy hair and mess of flowers, 'Hello there, dearie.' He smiled as he kneeled down a few feet away from her, holding out the tiara, 'Is this yours?'_

_She reached out for it slowly and nervously. 'Y-yes...I'm Belle...' she said quietly. She wasn't allowed to talk to strangers..._

_He gave the glittering crown to the child, chuckling, 'It's a pleasure to meet you, Belle.' He sat back on the ground, looking up at the sky, 'Nice weather we're having, isn't it?'_

_Belle, smiled and placed the crown on her head, and fixed her dress sitting next to him, 'Yes it is!' she giggled, and fell back into the flowers giggling 'What's your name?' she asked innocently flashing her innocent green eyes._

_'Rumpelstiltskin,' he said, rolling the 'R' as he usually did._

_Belle giggled and tried to say his name but failed. 'Rumplshiltskin.'_

_He chuckled and shook his head, 'Close enough.'_

_She giggled, and picked a small daisy and handed it to him. 'For you...in token of my gratitude.' She giggled._

_He took the flower and twirled it between his fingers, smiling fondly at it, 'Why thank you, dearie~'_

_She looked up at the sky, and yawned looking at the sun set. 'You are very welcome...are we friends?' she asked innocently._

_He glanced down at her, thinking for a minute before nodding, 'Yes, I think we are, dearie.'_

_Belle smiled, and giggled._

The man sighed softly, shaking his head to stop the reminiscing, he couldn't take that, not right now...

* * *

(A/N): Hello all! Mo here! And no, I wasn't dead. I was really, really busy... Anyway, I'm back with a brand new story that's being done between me and GwenStark. It's a sort of AU with the show Once Upon A Time. Hope you all enjoy it! And don't forget to favorite and review!


	2. A Fish Tale

Mo groaned in pain as she lied on the cold ground of...where the hell was she? Her dog snuffled her arm worriedly, giving small yips of encouragement for her to get up and move around.

"Mmph...hold on..." She mumbled and sat up, looking around in a sort of daze. Okay, this was _not _her hallway, "Baloo, I don't think we're in Washington anymore...Baloo?"

She looked down to see her little pug nowhere in sight and a wave of fear washed over her. She jumped up, dusting off her blue dress shirt and quickly rushing off in the direction she hoped her dog had ran off in. She felt panic rise up to the tips of her ears as tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

"B-Baloo! Please! Come back!" She shouted, swallowing back sobs, she had a deep connection with her pets. She hated seeing them in pain or even far away from her. Suddenly, she heard a faint barking and immediately began running towards the noise, happy tears streaming down her face when she saw the asthmatic pug. As she began jogging up to him, only to noticed he was splashing around in a pool of water. She frowned and put her hands on her hips, "Really dog? Really?"

She sighed and began to walk in right as someone grabbed her arm, yanking her back, "Hold on!"

She gasped slightly, widening her eyes and turning around to punch whoever was touching her, "Holy shit! No!"

"Ariel...no it's okay..." he said softly and let her arm go gently. He had a large innocent smile, electric blue and blonde hair with brown eyes, he was slightly taller then her, just by a few inches, he wore a white button up shirt that was slightly puffy, and he wore brown leather pants and boots. "I wont hurt you" he smiled gently.

She blinked and frowned, "Did you just call me..." She shook her head, her eyes widening when she saw his hair. "No way! That's so cool!"

The man smiled and blushed, looking down. "M-my hair?...T-Thank you." He put his arms behind his back...He had to remember Ariel didn't remember him. "I'm F-Flounder." He said with an innocent look.

The false redhead tilted her head, eyes still wide, "Flounder? Like the fish? Awesome!" Her eyes glittered excitedly, "Dude, can you tell me where I am?"

Flounder smiled and nodded, but was cut of when he opened his mouth.

"How about you go back to swimming in the ocean, Flounder..." A man said, he looked like he could be a pirate. Flounder glared.

"Go away hook." Flounder pouted crossing his arms.

Mo raised an eyebrow, pushing her hair behind her ear to get a better look at the two men. Hook? Flounder? Was there some strange convention going on that she didn't know about?

"Well, this isn't awkward at all..." She mumbled sarcastically

"You can say that again, love." Hook smirked looking at her, leaning against a tree. Flounder huffed.

"Go away, Hook." He pouted, Hook laughed quietly, pushing Flounder into the water and before their eyes Flounder turned into a small yellow and blue fish.

Mo nearly choked, staring at the fish. Baloo, who had been extremely interested in the water before, spun around barking and jumping after the newly transformed fish. Mo held up a hand, "W-wait, Baloo!"

She looked back at the pirate-looking man, sucking in her cheeks, "What the hell, man?!"

Hook let out a laugh. "What you want to join in on the fun, love?" He smirked gently pushing Mo, into the water. Her feet turning into a tail... 

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin had locked his dear friend in one of his most cleanest cells. He didn't mean to lock her up, but it was for her own safety of course. He watched her silently, leaning against the wall.

Kierah groaned slightly, she had dreamed about puppies...she moved her ginger hair out of her face, and looked around sitting up.

The man took a step back but smiled softly, "Are you awake now, dearie? That's good, I was afraid you were out for quite some time!"

Kierah stared at him mouth open a gape, she stood up slowly and her gaze went to the door.

"Ah, ah, ah!~ No need to escape, you're locked up tight! For your own good, but it's better to be safe than sorry!" He moved to the small table, picking up a plate of chicken and bread, "Hungry?"

Kierah breathed heavily and stared at him, she wasn't gunna eat anything he gave her...she whipped out her phone and jumped on the bench so that she was taller then him, she reached her arms over her head trying to get a signal.

Rumpelstiltskin blinked and tilted his head, "What's...ah, never mind." He didn't need to know what it was, but it seemed to be making her happy so he let her do what she wanted, "Right...well, no matter." He sets the food on the floor next to the cell, "Here it is if you're hungry." And with that he walked out.

Kierah looked at him as he left hoping he didn't lock the door... 

* * *

Hook laughed at Mo and tilted his head.

She sputtered, wiping her eyes, "You complete _asshole! _Did you just shove me in the-" She froze, hazel eyes widening as she stared down at where her legs _used _to be. Now, there was a long, seaweed green tail. She hesitantly poked it and it twitched slightly, "..." She remained silent before grabbing her now bright red hair, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Baloo still continued to chase Flounder, barking happily at the little fish as he swam desperately.

Hook laughed and kneeled down in front of her, covering her mouth, "No need for that, love." He smirked.

She glared darkly at him before pulling back and socking him in the jaw, she spit as she pulled her face away from his hand, "My name isn't _love, _stupid! It's Mo!"

Hook set his jaw, and looked at her. "You really don't remember me do you?" He asked, remembering that stupid evil queen's curse...

"I think I'd remember an asshole like you!" She slapped the water angrily, purposely splashing water at him.

* * *

_A ten year old boy had fell into the water, and was sinking fast. He kicked and tried to move his hands to swim up, but found it hard as the pressure of the water was keeping him down. A mermaid child, who had been swimming not too far off, heard the loud splash and immediately swam over, letting out a breath of bubbles as she saw the human frantically trying to swim. She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms up under his own arms, around his chest, lifting him up out of the water._

_The boy gasped for air greedily and coughed and sputtered water. His vision was slightly blurry and he was finding it hard to breathe slightly. The little mermaid splashed her tail in the water as she swam to shore, shoving him up onto the sand._

_'Dummy! What do you think you're doing trying to swim with all of those clothes on?! You could've died!' She sucked in her cheeks, making a pouty fish face._

_The boy looked at her mesmerized, she was extremely beautiful to the eyes...'Who you callin' a dummy?' He asked crossing his arms and coughing lightly, 'At least I'm not wearing a fake tail.'_

_She narrowed her eyes and slapped the water harshly, 'Fake?! You think this is fake?' She spit and turned, ready to dive back into the water._

_'No, love,' He said softly, 'Don't leave...can I touch your tail?' He asked innocently._

_She paused, moving to sit, 'My name isn't love, dummy, it's Ariel. And no, you can't! My daddy says you can't touch tails unless you're married!' She pat her tail as to prove a point._

_The boy laughed and nodded, 'I was told something...different...' He said and smoothed his hair back, 'I'm Killian.' He said._

_She raised an eyebrow and huffed, spitting again, 'Killian? That's such...a strange name! Ariel's better!'_

_Killian huffed and got up. A little fish came up from behind Ariel, 'Ariel! Ariel! Your daddy says not to talk to humans! They'll kill you and use you as tuna!' He said in a scared little boy voice._

_'As if they could catch me!' She giggled and pat the little fish, 'But you...you they could catch! So you better swim home and not tell my daddy or else I'll feed you to the sharks!' She snapped her sharp teeth._

_Flounder shivered and moved closer to Ariel, showing her the small purple over the shoulder bag she always carried with all her little "Treasures" in it. 'A-alright Ariel...I-I'll go!'  
_

_Killian rolled his eyes. 'I hope you get in a lot of trouble fish faces.' He smirked_

_Ariel hissed at him, reaching over and grabbing his shoes, 'I don't get in trouble! I'm a princess and we never get in trouble!' She snapped her teeth at him.  
_

_Killian let out a __squeak by accident, 'And I'm a prince of the pirates, 'love' we all get in trouble...' he said crossing his arms._

_She hissed leaning, forwards, 'I don't want to be a human anymore! You guys are all dummies!' She made an angry fish face, slapping the water angrily with her tail._

_Killian laughed, 'Not all of us are...just the pirates...' he smirked as he kissed her quickly and pulled away laughing and awaiting her reaction._

_Her face smooshed into the sand as he pulled away and she immediately sat up, cheeks pink in embarrassment and anger, 'You...you...gave me human germs!' She wiped at her face furiously._

_'Ehehe,' He laughed and looked at her, arms crossed "I'm afraid I have to go, love...maybe I'll see you sometime in the future." He smiled charmingly._

_She blew a raspberry at him, "I doubt it!" She dives back into the water before poking her head out again, 'And my name is Ariel!'_

* * *

__  
Mo continued to scream and thrash in fear and shock. She had a tail...and not just any tail...a _fish _tail. And Hook was laughing all the way through this... Suddenly she stopped her screaming, glaring at him and breathing heavily, she slapped the water again, showering him in the murky liquid. "Stop laughing, asshat!"

"Such language, Love." he smirked, watching her.

She angrily waved her arms, "My name is Mo!"


	3. A Beauty

Rumpelstiltskin was frowning, looking around at the covered mirrors he kept. He had only one of the lost princesses, God knows where the other was. But as long as Belle, or Kierah, was safe, then he was happy. Well, happier. He sighed, rubbing his temples.

Kierah turned the door knob, and groaned when it was locked. "I want to go home!" she cried sinking to the floor.

Having heard the girl's crying, Rumple began walking back to the dungeon room, a worried expression on his face. He didn't like hearing her cry, it made his heart, or whatever heart he had left, hurt.

Kierah rubbed her face, and brought her knees to her chest. "Mo...I need you..." she whimpered.

* * *

Mo, who was currently still waist deep in the murky water, was glaring dangerously at the pirate captain, "Turn me back!"

"I can't love...unless you can't figure this out...this is what you are princess." Hook said leaning against a tree, arms crossed.

She splashed water at him and flipped over, crawling around desperately, "I am not a freaking princess! I never was and never will be!"

Hook smirked. "I have a feeling you don't like being called 'Princess'...princess." he said tilting his head, he just loved messing with his red headed old friend.

Suddenly, her tail splashed against the water roughly and her top half fell in the water with a 'plop.'

Hook laughed quietly, wiping his face of the water. "Nice going, mermaid."

* * *

Rumpelstiltkin walked through the doo way, hands crossed and face in a scowl. He looked over at the crying ginger, walking to the cell and kneeling down.

"Really, you're going to wake everyone in the forest with your crying, dearie." He said in a hushed tone.

Kierah gasped, and on reflex punched the impish man in the face, taking her hand back with wide eyes. "Oh shit..."

He leaned back, cupping his now bleeding nose in his hands. His eyes flashed dangerously but he did his best to control his temper, "That...was...uncalled for."

"I'm strangely not that sorry...because you did kidnap me.." she said sliding backwards to get away from him.

"No matter," he dropped his hand, chuckling softly, "I should give you the benefit of the doubt, but then again, you _did _just break my nose."

Kierah squeaked "Um..." she stood up quickly, and ran out. "You'd have to catch me first..."

He sighed, simply popping up next to her once more, "I win, dearie~"  
she squeaked and punched him again, in reflex. "See! look what you get for scaring me!"

He cursed, grabbing his jaw as he cracked it, setting it in place, "Really, dearie? More punching? I would have easily taken you for a man if I didn't know you already."

"You don't know me.." she said, and crossed her arms. "Leave the girl alone Rumple..." The evil queen smirked appearing beside the girl and the impish froglike man.

He paused, stepping back before glaring at the woman, "Regina...what in devil's name are you doing here?"

Regina forced a smile, and put her hands on Kierah's shoulders. "Only to send back, what you brought here." she said and looked at the red head.

"What makes you think I brought her here?" He sneered, "For all we know it could have been that hermit Hatter."

Kierah pulled away from Regina and backed away from the two "You both are craaazy~" Kierah said. "I'm just gunna go..." she nodded knowing they probably wouldn't let her leave...

The man stuck his hand out, "Not just yet, dearie, why don't we have this harlot leave first, hm?" He snorted to Regina.

Regina glared at him, and waved her hand in the air, and Kierah was a fish in a bowl, on the ground.

He snapped his eyes to the bowl, eyes widening slightly, "Really? A fish? How original..."

She tilted her head with a wicked smile, and waved her hand again...the bowl with the little goldfish was gone...

* * *

She clenched her jaw, hoisting herself out of the water, "I am not a freaking mermaid either..."

Hook rolled his eyes, and watched her silently "You are rather clueless aren't you?" he said with a smirk. "Fish tail...really red hair...hmm..." he said stroking his mustache.

"..." she raised an eyebrow, "So what? I'm the Little Mermaid?" she frowned, this was a weird turn of events.

"Let's see if this rings any bells darling..." he said getting on the ground near her, and laying a hand on her cheek, kissing her gently.


	4. The Dark Witch

Regina smirked at Rumpelstiltskin, and tilted her head. "It appears your little friend has...vanished."

His eyes went dark, "Regina...where is she?"

"She's somewhere in this castle..." she smirked and suddenly, she was gone.

He widened his eyes, clenching his fists, "Regina!"

Inside a dark room was a little girl, with long ginger hair, she was scared and was hugging herself.

Rumpelstiltskin ran throughout the castle, calling out Kierah's name. He couldn't lose her again, his only friend.

Kierah, now thinking she was Belle took no notice to the calling, instead she sat down and started crying calling out for her father. The froglike man continued calling out for her, slowing down his running to a slow walk. He had lost her...and this time, he didn't think he could get her back. He swallowed thickly, leaning against the wall as he sighed. Well wasn't this just perfect?

Belle got up slowly, knowing that crying wouldn't help her situation as she wiped her eyes and left the room she was in. "Father?" she called out, scared.

The man lifted his head up, looking up and down the hallways as he heard a small voice, "Is that you, dearie?"

Belle recognized the voice as the man she had met. "Rumpleshiltskin!" she called out looking around for the man.

His eyes widened as he stood and began walking, "I-I'm here!"

She smiled and ran where she heard the voice, but stopped upon seeing him...he didn't look the same. He smiled, kneeling down to her height. She seemed...shocked? Yes, that was the word for it. He didn't want to frighten her so he remained silent.

"Who are you?" She asked looking at her feet, and shuffling them.

"I'm Rumpelstiltskin," he rolled the 'R', hoping she would remember

Belle giggled, this had to be her friend, she smiled, and hugged him quickly. He hugged her back, tightly but not too tight. He was happy that she remembered him.

* * *

Mo widened her eyes and smacked the man as hard as she could, "Oh hell n..." she trailed off blinking as she tilted her head, feeling a strange sense of dejavu.

Hook, smirked and rubbed his cheek, "Huh..? remembering are we love?"

Her eye twitched, "I don't know what you're talking about..." She looked away, cheeks pink.

Hook laughed "You can't lie to me...I spent a year being your friend, I know what you look like when you are lying..." he said with a smirk. "You remember~"

She leaned away, "A year? I think I'd remember having an eyeliner wearing pirate as a friend..."

Hook laughed "Well, the evil queen did take away your memory, love..." he said kind of sadly, but anyone could tell he was trying to cover it up...

"My memory? Really now..." She said in a sarcastic way. Hook scoffed and looked away.

"...I'm actually supposed to bring you to her..." He said pulled her out of the water by her upper arms and leaving her on shore for a moment.

Her tail disappeared, her legs back to normal once more. Strangely enough, her pants were dry and she immediately patted her pockets, looking for her phone.

Hook watched her. "...I...I don't think I can bring you to the queen darling...but I can bring you to somewhere safe..."

"Crossing me are you?" Regina scowled from behind the two...except she looked like Ursula

"Holy shit..." Mo blinked, staring at the dark queen, eyes wide, "She looks like an octopus!"

Hook looked at Mo, "Really, love? Really?" he shook his head, "Regina...she belongs here in the enchanted forest..."

Mo hid behind the taller male slightly, not at all liking the way this was turning out. Not only was she confused out of her mind, but she was a little worried. If the queen really did intend to take her away...

Regina raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think, you can decide that...she'll ruin everything...she'll stop _my_ curse." she scowled.

Hook glared. "I don't think it's _that_ bad."

Mo glanced between the two before quietly picking up Baloo, who had been sitting next to her, and turned around in the opposite direction, getting ready to leave.

Hook grabbed her arm, and looked at Mo. "Don't leave...she'll get you." he whispered quietly as Regina stared at him.

"I'll kill you Hook." she scowled.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin sighed softly, still hugging the child. If he still had a soul he'd probably be crying out of happiness.

Belle yawned, "How did I get here?" she asked innocently.

He pulled her away, holding her carefully, "You...got lost."

"Are you going take me back home?" she rubbed her eyes, holding her arms up to be carried.

"You're parents are out on business, dearie, they asked me to watch after you..." He lied, Belle nodded, and kept her arms up to be carried giving him a look that yelled 'carry me'. He sighed and set her on his shoulders as he began to walk again.

Belle covered his eyes, and giggled. "What are you gunna do?" she asked.

He merely continued walking, "Oh no! Whatever shall I do?" He chuckled

Belle growled playfully, "Nothing!" she giggled.

He laughed lightly, bouncing her lightly. Belle giggled and hugged his head. He snickered, continuing to walk. Belle let go of his head so he could see.

"Thank you, dearie," He hummed lightly as he made his way to the main room.

"What are we gunna do?!" she giggled. "Play outside? Play in the flowers? Read!?"

"Let's go outside, dearie, I know of a wonderful flower patch not too far from here."

"Yay!" she giggled, and noticed her clothes were baggy. "But why don't my clothes fit...?"

"You were outside for too long and shrank." He said matterafactly

Belle rolled her eyes, "No, I didn't stupid!" she giggled.

"Oh, but you did, didn't you know that you shrink when you're in the water for too long?" He asked

"You were in the water too long," she giggled.

He laughed lightly, going outside and walking down a small dirt path. Belle looked around, and smiled at the cool breeze.

* * *

Hook looked at Regina as she disappeared, and looked at Mo, who was staring at the ground, eyes locked on her boots. Regina reappeared behind them with a dagger.

Flounder looked at Regina. "Go away Ursula!" he screamed, and splashed water at her.

Regina looked at the little fish and scowled. "Let this be a lesson to you both." She said with a wicked smiled, as she waved a hand over Flounder and he withered into a decayed fish...Hook looked at Flounder sadly, and looked at Mo, hiding her head in his shoulder.


	5. Of Horrid Events

She pushed him away, her hair sticking out in different directions and her eyes where watery. She swallowed and looked down at the remnants of her once little fishy friend. She rubbed her eyes and picked up Baloo, burying her face in his fur as she sniffled.

Hook looked down, and sighed, "You need me to help you find your friend?"

She hesitated before looking away, "No...I'm leaving." She began walking away, holding her head up as she held Baloo, who remained still, not wanting to upset his carrier.

"I know you remember, Ariel..." He said softly, and grabbed her hand, "Please...let me help you." He said giving a sincere look.

She tried to pull her hand away as tears threatened to escape, "And do what? Make me lose another friend? No thanks, you've helped enough."

"That could've been you!" he said gesturing towards the fish. "I could have easily gave you to Regina!" he said and huffed, "But I couldn't do that to you..."

* * *

As Rumpelstiltskin made it to the small patch of flowers, he dropped to his knees and lifted the little ginger off his shoulders and setting her in the soft grass, "There we are, dearie." Belle giggled, and sat in the soft grass, and ran her hands through it gently, she picked a daisy and sat on her knees putting it in his hair cutely.

He chuckled as he began picking at the smallest flowers, carefully intertwining them to make a neat little flower crown. He looked over at her and gently placed it on her head, "There you go Bae..." He froze.

Belle looked at him. "...Who's Bae?" she asked innocently.

He glanced away before smiling, "No one, dearie, pay no mind to it..." Belle nodded and started making him a daisy chain crown, she put it on his head. He adjusted it a little, sighing softly, he liked the crown.

"You know, Belle...I think we're good friends, don't you?" He said. Belle smiled and looked at Rumple.

"You're my best friend!" she giggled.

He nodded, "And you are mine too."

* * *

She breathed heavily, tears falling freely down her cheeks, "Well, maybe it would have been better if you did give me to her! Seeing as you hate me so much!"

Hook glared "I don't hate you! I love you, Ariel!" he froze, and looked away. "Go then...find your friend."

Mo's face lit up like a firework and she held Baloo tightly. She looked down and mumbled something along the lines of 'my name isn't Ariel...' before turning and rushing away. Baloo snorted in disapproval.

Hook sighed, he'd leave her alone for a little while...

* * *

Rumple, who had been yawning for a bit, leaned back so he was staring up at the sky. He blinked, his eyes getting terribly heavy. Belle yawned as well, and laid down beside him, she buried her head into his side and closed her eyes. The man chuckled softly, yawning a final time before falling asleep completely.

Belle fell asleep as well, murmuring stuff in her sleep, a purple light surrounding her, as she was 18 again, and still snuggled into Rumple. He twitched slightly, shifting so his arm was around her in a protective manner.


	6. Hat Trick

Mo walked through the forest, head high but eyes sad. She held Baloo, who was now snoring peacefully in her arms, she didn't mean for that little fish guy to get killed. She personally hoped to become even closer friends with him. She sighed, stopping mid step as she leaned against a tree. She slid down the trunk until she was on the forest floor, setting Baloo in her lap. She was tired of this...

"I just want to go home..." she mumbled

"Father!" A little girl with blonde pig tails called out holding a rabbit teddy.

Mo snapped her head up, eyes wide. If this was another one of those freaks...

She started to cry, sitting by a tree. Mo stood, walking over to the girl while holding her pug, "Hey...are you okay?"

The little girl, wiped her eyes. "I can't find my daddy." she whimpered.

The redhead held out her free hand, "Oh yeah? Do want some help?" She actually hoped she could gain some company by helping the child.

The child took her hand standing up. "I'm Grace."

"My name's Ar- I mean, Mo, it's nice to meet you Grace." She smiled warmly, "I like your bunny."

Grace smiled small. "it's nice to meet you too."

Mo smiled a bit, she wasn't too fond of children but this one she could get used to. She began walking, still holding the little girl's hand, "So where was your daddy last time you saw him?"

"Getting wood," she said innocently, "I know where my house is, but it's getting dark and I'm scared..." she whimpered

"Don't worry then, I'll protect you!" Mo laughed softly, "No need to be scared, just lead the way and we'll be there in no time."

Grace smiled, and led her towards a little wooden cabin..

* * *

Rumple began waking up. He stretched and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw that Kierah was no longer a little girl, "Er...dearie?"

Kierah who had her memories back, she groaned and turned over in his arms. The man swallowed thickly and brushed a piece of hair out her face.

"Kierah...? Are you awake?" he asked quietly

"My names Belle.." she murmured and opened her eyes.

He did a double take, did she remember? He sat up and stared at her intently, "Belle? Belle, do you know who I am?"

"Yes? Rumplestiltskin..." she yawned sitting up slowly.

He smiled broadly and wrapped her up in a tight hug, "You do remember! I knew it!"

She laughed softly, and hugged him. She smiled and closed her eyes. He took a deep breath, happy to have his friend back. He pat the back of her head softly. Belle smiled softly and took a breath

"I thought I would never see you again..." she whimpered.

"I had only a small glint of hope, dearie, but after everything that's happened...it's been hard to believe you'd come back..." He sighed.

she kissed his cheek. "I'll never leave again..." she said softly and hugged him.

He hugged her back, rocking the two of them back and forth as he hummed in content.

* * *

Mo followed the little girl, looking around the forest in slight fear. She wasn't a big fan of any sort of woods at night, "Hey...ah, are we close?"

Grace nodded and pointed to a little cabin, "Yes it's right over there." she said sweetly.

Mo sighed in relief, "Phew...that's good, I'm not too good with the dark."

Grace nodded as she lead her into the cabin, "Don't worry, I don't like the dark either..."

Mo, having gone inside, looked around, "It's very cozy in here..."

"We have food in the kitchen, if you're hungry," Grace smiled

"No thanks," Mo chuckled, "I'm good."

Suddenly, the door burst open and a man in a rather scruffy looking hat burst the door, "Grace!"

The redhead and the child both jumped in shock as the man rushed over, scooping Grace up in his arms, "I told you not to leave!"

"I'm sorry, papa! But I'm home now," She giggled as she hugged the man she claimed to be her father, "Miss Mo helped me!"

The man looked at the redhead with a confused expression, "Ah, thank you miss..." He tilted his head, tightening his grip on Grace.

"Y-yeah," Mo clasped her hands together, "You're welcome, sir..."

He nodded and sat Grace down, looking her up and down for any cuts or bruises, "Are you Alice?"

"Papa I'm fine, I'm okay," Grace sighed

Hatter glanced at Mo, smiling weakly, "Do you need a place to stay, dear?"

"Ah, n-no thanks," She looked away before looking back up at him, "I...have to find my friend."

She backed away to the door.

"Oh?" Hatter frowned a bit, "Would you like some food to go?"

"Nah, um, that's okay..." She took hold of the doorknob, opening it and walking outside, "Let's have lunch though, yeah, lunch...eheh..."

She grinned awkwardly and began walking away, her head down in embarrassment.


	7. Young Again

p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 250);"Rumpelstiltskin stretched his arms as Belle stood up, "Shall we had back, dearie?"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Belle nodded and held out her hand for him, "Of course!"br /br /He took her hand, standing up and dusting of his coat as the two began walking back to the castle. As they walked Belle hummed softly, closing her eyes as the sun shone on her face softly. Out of the corner of his eye, Rumpelstiltskin stared at her silently. He admired her lovely skin and soft hair. He immediately looked away as she opened her eyes to gaze up at him. br /br /"Something wrong?" She asked sweetlybr /br /"Nothing, dearie," he cleared his throat, "Just admiring the scenery."br /br /He glanced at her again and noticed how her cheeks turned a slight pink. She looked down, smiling softly. He chuckled and swung their hands as they neared their /br /p  
hr /  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"br /Mo rushed through the forest, calling out for Kierah. She honestly had no idea where her friend was, she honestly felt pain and anguish hit her heart as she slowed down. She panted heavily, looking around with a panicked expression. br /br /"Kierah...!" She swallowed, "Where are you?!"br /br /Hook followed her silently, and tilted his head looking at his old, friend with a smile. Mo turned around feeling eyes on her and furrowed her eyebrows, pursing her lips together in a thin line. br /br /"Hook...or whatever your name is...if that's you I'll kick you in the dick!" Mo, yelled and pointed off into the forest. br /br /Hook walked out, hands up in surrender, "Sorry, love, couldn't help myself."br /br /"You couldn't help yourself...?" She repeated, wrinkling her nose, "Well then, allow me to help you..." She walked forward, cracking her knuckles. he backed up slightly, eyes widened, br /br /"No need for that, love.." he said in a quizzical voice, "I won't fight back...so it won't be a fair fight..."br /br /"Oh, is it because I'm a girl?" She raised both fists, "Come on, come at me! Don't hold back just because you know I can kick your ass!"br /br /Hook laughed doubling over, and holding his stomach. "oh I know you can kick my ass, love." he said calming slightly, and standing straight again. "I just would never hurt you..."br /br /She huffed, putting her hands on her hips, "And why not?"br /br /Hook shook his head, and smirked. "Because you ar-...were my best friend..." br /br /She looked away, "Yeah well, that was a while ago...and besides, me and Kierah have become particularly close.". Hook /br /"I suppose that was a while ago..." he said. "Please...at least let me help you...remember?"br /br /"Help me to remember, right..." She rolled her eyes, "Alright fine, if it'll get you to stop with your weird..." she waved her fingers, "Stalking thing, then help me."br /br /He walked to her slowly, he laid his hook on her hip, and his hand on her cheek gently, his hand slowly caressed her cheek, and slowly went to the back of her neck, as he pressed his lips to her gently. The redhead had stiffened, eyes wide in shock. What was this? emAgain? /emHow the hell was this...oh... A flurry of images burst in her mind as the single handed man kissed her sweetly. She slowly began to kiss back, wrapping her arms around his waist. br /br /Hook's hand went down her shoulder, and to her breast gently. She pulled back quickly, raising her eyebrow. br /br /"Whoa, okay..." She chuckled nervously, "Too far there."br /br /Hook, smiled sheepishly. "Sorry love...couldn't help myself." he chuckled. br /br /She glanced down at her chest then back up at the dark haired man, "Really...? Well..." she reached up and patted his chest, "I couldn't either...heh, man boobs."br /br /Hook looked at her blankly, and smirked looking down at her feet. his eyebrows furrowed. "Where if your furry friend?" br /br /She blinked and looked down, widening her eyes, "B-Baloo?!"br /br /She dropped her hands and spun around, breathing quickly, "Baloo! Where'd you go?!"br /br /Hook frowned and gave a small smile, as he walked away...br /br /"Uh," she turned around, "Hey, w-wait! Where're you going? Are you gonna leave too?"br /br /Hook looked at her rather sadly. "I'll be back..I need to fix some things..."br /br /"So that's it? You'll just leave me?" Her voice cracks a little, memories of heartbreak flooding her thoughtsbr /br /He went to her slowly and laid a hand on her cheek, kissing her forehead..."I'll come back to you love...I'm not Eric..." he said softly, hugging her quickly, and leaving from sight. br /br /She sniffled, tears dripping down her cheeks as she wiped her face, "R-right..." She turned on her heel as she walked further into the forest. br /br /p  
hr /  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"br /Rumpelstiltskin sighed as they walked down the hallway of the castle, now Belle was starting to get suspicious. Ever since they had walked into the castle, Rumpel had been rather...quiet. She chewed on the inside of her cheek as they walked, continuing to sneak glances at him. br /br /"Rumpel..." she began, "Where are we going?"br /br /"Hm?" He looked down at her, "Oh, well, um...I have to pop into the dungeon for a quick second, dearie!"br /br /She paused and let go of his hand, "The dungeon? You can get that yourself...I don't want to go down there again..."br /br /He sighed, "Belle, please understand-"br /br /"No!" She began sniffling, "I don't want anything to do with that dreadful place!"br /br /Rumpel held the bridge of his nose and shook his head, "Fine...how about your own room?"br /br /"C-can't I just stay with you?" She wiped her eye, "I don't like being alone..."br /br /"emWith /emme?" He frowned, "That isn't at all ladylike, dearie..."br /br /"I...I'm just..." she swallowed as she began crying, "I'm afraid of the dark!"br /br /He paused, holding back a chuckle, "emYou? /emAfraid of the dark? Really, dearie?"br /br /She crossed her arms angrily, pouting, "What? Everyone is afraid of something! Even emyou!"br /br /em"Ha, not likely," he chuckledbr /br /"You don't want to end up like your father." Belle snappedbr /br /The Dark One swallowed thickly, his eye twitching as he glared at her. "Excuse me?" He growledbr /br /Belle glanced away, flinching back from the man's dark eyes, "Y-you're afraid to end up just like your father..."br /br /He held up a hand, as if to hit her, but stopped. He stared at her fragile face, could he really hurt such a flower as herself? No...no, he couldn't. He lowered his hand and sighed, turning /br /"Belle...you don't know what you're talking about..." He shook his head as he began to walk off, Belle following him though she was still a little spooked. br /br /"You told me about it!" She tried to look at his face, "It's okay! I know it won't happen! We can talk ab-"br /br /"There's nothing to talk about!" He shouted making the girl flinchbr /br /"Please, Rumpel, just-"br /br /Suddenly the doors flew open and The Dark One growled lowly, "Leave, Belle! And don't come back!"br /br /Belle, who had burst into tears, shook her head, turning and rushing down the hall to the front door. She ran through the doorway and out into the forest. As if on instant, something rammed into her. br /br /p  
hr /  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"br /Mo and Belle both screamed loudly as the fell, sprawled out to the forest floor. Belle laid awkwardly on her friend, sideways as Mo laid straight. The ginger immediately wrapped her arms around the other and sobbed into her shoulder. Mo sat up instantly, eyes glittering in happiness. br /br /"Kierah! You're okay!" She hugged her friend tightly, "Where were you?! What-"br /br /"M-Mo..." Belle sobbed and Mo pulled back from the hugbr /br /"What's wrong...?" She frowned, "Why are you crying?"br /br /Swallowing, Belle looked away, wiping her eyes as she told her friend her whole endeavor with Rumpelstiltskin and the mirror. Mo listened quietly, her eyebrows furrowed. br /br /"So...what? Are you two...emtogether?/em" Mo asked curiouslybr /br /"I-I don't know..." Belle sniffled, having calmed down a bit, "He told me to leave..."br /br /"Damn," Mo shook her head, "Wanna trade 'adventures'? I mean, I could punch the guy if you wanted..."br /br /"I'm pretty sure he'd cut off your hand..." Belle sighed softlybr /br /"Sounds familiar..." Mo frowned and looked away, huffing slightlybr /br /Belle sniffled and stood up, dusting off her jacket. Mo raised an eyebrow as she stood, "Oh! I know what'll make you feel better! Bal-" She stopped, blinking and pursing her lips, "Never mind..."br /br /Belle chuckled, "Where is he anyway?"br /br /Mo hesitated, "I think he's at this guy's house..."br /br /"What...?" Belle frowned, "And you left him?"br /br /"I didn't mean to!" Mo swallowed thickly, "It was just really...emweird /emin there..."br /br /"Why?" Belle tilted her headbr /br /"Because there was a guy there..."br /br /"What kind of guy?"br /br /"Just a guy, Kierah, let it go!" Mo huffedbr /br /"It's actually Belle..." She mumbledbr /br /"What? Are you actually feeding into their crap?!" She stared at her friend incredulously, "All of you people are insane!"br /br /Belle looked down, making a hurt face. Mo stepped back, widening her eyes. br /br /"Shit, Kierah-er, Belle, whatever," She sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it...Everything's been really weird..."br /br /"It's okay," Belle said, still dis-heartedly, "I understand. Today's been a pretty crazy day..."br /br /"Tell me about it," Mo rolled her eyes, "First this dude comes out of nowhere and freaking pushed me into the water, which made me turn into a fish!"br /br /"A fish...?" Belle frowned, "What kind of-"br /br /"Well, more of a mermaid really, but still," She shook her head, "He kept calling me 'Ariel'..."br /br /"But you emare /emAriel!" Belle saidbr /br /p  
hr /  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"br /emBelle jumped on the stones on the lake, she was trying to get to the other side with out getting wet, she wore a little dress, and her crown was on her head, falling off slightly, from the fact her head wasn't big enough. Ariel, who had been swimming off not too far from the beach, poked her head out from the water. She looked around curiously, noticing her usual friend wasn't there. br /br /'Hm...' She pouted slightly, 'Maybe he forgot...'br /br /She swam forward until she was at the beach, crawling up on the sand and pulling up her purple bag, emptying it of its contents. Belle almost tripped, and flailed slightly and squeaked as her crown fell into the water, she crouched down on the rock to see if she could swim down to get it...the only problem was that...she couldn't swim...br /br /'Hm?' Ariel looked up from her newest treasures and stared at the water where she had heard a soft 'plop'. She immediately jumped back into the water, swimming to where she had heard whatever drop. She looked around curiously, sinking down to the ocean floor and frowning. Something shiny caught her eye and she tilted her head, floating over and pulling it out of the sand before swimming up again, 'What's this?'br /br /"That's my crown!" Belle said in her squeaky voicebr /br /Ariel jumped, well, splashed. Her tail swished and she looked up at whoever was talking. She puts the crown on her head, staring at the other girl with a blank expression as she began swimming back to the beach where her purse was. br /br /Belle whimpered, and started crying. 'I'm gunna get in trouble..." she whimpered. br /br /The small mermaid ignored the whimpers as she crawled onto the beach, quickly shoving her things into her bag, 'If you get in trouble by losing your crown...Then maybe you shouldn't wear it.'br /br /"I'm a princess...it's a rule. I have to where it or I'll get awested!'Belle said throwing her hands in her hair. "Please..." she whimpered, on the verge of /br /Ariel shook her head, 'Why? I found it first, and Killian told me 'finders are the keepers' or something like that...'br /br /"You didn't find it...it just fell ofmy head!" she whined, and moved on another rock to get to Ariel, but slipped falling in the water back first, and of course being Belle she let out a piercing scream. br /br /'Hey!' Ariel dropped the crown on the sand and jumped into the water, swimming over to the fallen princess, holding her above water, 'Dummy! You're no better than him! Do all humans fall in the water?'br /br /Belle being the tiny girl she was, shivered holding onto Ariel, she nodded weakly. The redheaded mermaid giggled and snuggled the other, helping her stay warm, 'I like you! You're like...a baby!' br /br /She continued to laugh as she helped the other girl back onto land, 'I can't wait to tell Flounder! I found someone more like a baby than he is!' She held her cheeks in her hands as she propped her elbows up, 'What's your name?'br /br /"Belle...and yours?" she asked hugging herself to keep warm. br /br /'I'm Ariel!' She smiled proudly, showing off her sharp teethbr /br /Belle smiled and giggled. 'Do you wanna be friends?' Belle asked /br /'Yeah!' Ariel's eyes glittered, 'Oh! I have a question!'br /br /Belle smiled and nodded. "What is it!"br / br /'Do you have a friend that you only talk to and never talk to anybody else?' She tilted her head, rolling over so she was on her backbr /br /Belle tilted her head and smiled, and nodded. "Rumplestiltskin~" she said softly. "He made me a flower crown! and we play all day! I even met his son...though he wasn't a very happy person" Belle said slowly laying down beside Ariel. br /br /Ariel's fins immediately stuck out as she hissed, 'Rumpelstiltskin! The Dark One?! Why would you ever be friends with him?! He's the bad guy!'br /br /Belle flinched. "He's not abad guy! he's really nice...no matter what anybody says!" Belle crossed her arms cutely. br /br /'He is a bad guy! Killian said so!' She huffed, crossing her arms toobr /br /Belle sighed and pouted. "Oh well...We all have our opinion." br /br /The mermaid blew a raspberry, 'I guess...I'm kind of bored though...' She rolled over, 'I wonder where he is...he promised he'd visit today!'br /br /"Maybe he's busy" she said innocently, and yawned still shivering,br /embr /em'Or he's forgotten about me...' She whimpered slightly then glanced at Belle, raising an eyebrow, 'Have you ever forgotten about anybody?'br /br /"No...I don't think so...does Gaston count? he's rude, and triedto kiss me...I always punch him in the face!'br /br /'That sounds like my Killian!' She laughed, holding her tummybr /br /Belle giggled and let out a shaky breath...she was very cold, her small form was shaking. Ariel frowned and moved closer to her new friend, attempting to help her feel warm. br /br /'I don't have any blankets...but...maybe...no...' she shook her head, 'I don't know what to do!'br /br /Belle shook a little more. "I-I'm fine" she stuttered./em br /br /em'You're shaking like seaweed!' Ariel exclaimedbr /br /Suddenly someone came out from the bushes, looking around worriedly. Ariel hissed at the sight of the frog-looking man. br /br /'The Dark One!' She shook Belle's shoulder, 'I gotta go!'br /br /And with that, she grabbed her purse and jumped back into the water, leaving the crown. Rumpelstiltskin walked over to Belle quickly, scooping her up and holding her close, 'Blasted mermaids, always fooling around and trying to drown humans...'br /br /Belle simply shivered, holding onto his jacket to keep warm. br /br /The man sighed, 'Come on now, dearie, let's go get you warmed up!' br /br /He chuckled as he held her close and walked away. Ariel, who had been watching from behind the rocks merely stuck out her tongue, 'Mermaids don't drown humans...'br /br /'Ariel!' Someone called from the beach not too far off and she widened her eyes in delight, quickly swimming overbr /br /'My Killian!' She giggled and held up her arms as the taller man scooped her out of the water, chucklingbr /br /'My, my, you've gotten bigger!' He smiledbr /br /She smacked his cheek weakly, 'Are you saying I'm fat?!'br /br /"No, no, Ariel!" he laughed, and smiled. "I brought you a necklace!" he smiled. br /br /'You brought me a present?' She smiled excitedly, pushing her palms into his cheeks to make a fish facebr /br /He laughed and blew a raspberry, he slowly set her down pulling out the necklace. She clapped her hands in response, staring up at him happily. Hook laughed and put the necklace in her hands as he knelt down. The mermaid stared at the shiny object wide eyed. br /br /'It's a...' she tried to remember what the word was, 'A clock!'br /br /'It's a time turner,' He corrected and took it from her, setting it around her neck carefullybr /br /'A time...turner?' she looked down at the orb curiously, 'What does it do?'br /embr /em'If you truly believe, it can turn back time,' he chuckledbr /br /'Yeah right,' Ariel rolled her eyesbr /br /Hook merely raised an eyebrow, 'If you say so, dear.' br /br /The mermaid broke out into a fit of giggles, plopping back onto the soggy sand. Her fins perked up and she looked out to the ocean. br /br /'Oh! I've gotta go!' she sat up and hugged Killian's leg before jumping into the water, 'Bye!'/em/p 


	8. Friends and Enemies

p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 250);"Mo and Belle walked along quietly. Though the two had just found each other again, they weren't too talkative. Mo felt pretty bad for having snapped at her friend, who in return, was afraid of being yelled at some more. As they walked, Mo looked over her shoulder./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 250);""So, um, how are you doing back there...?" She spoke quietlybr /br /"I...I'm fine I guess, just tired..." She sighed, "How're you up there?"br /br /Mo chuckled, looking back ahead, "Good...I guess."br /br /As she continued walking, she began rambling on about what they'd do if they found a way back, completely unaware of what was happening behind her. Regina, who had been 'following' the two for quiet some time, appeared behind Belle, covering her mouth and disappearing with her once more. Mo continued walking and /br /"So what do you think?" Mo said, finally stopping and turning around, "Belle...? Wh-where did you go...?"br /br /She swallowed thickly, had she been left alone again? Yes..yes she had...br /br /p  
hr /  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 250);"br /Belle bit Regina's hand once they appeared in a dungeon of a castle. The wicked queen hissed in pain and pushed the ginger princess away. br /br /"Such a rude child," she huffed and examined the bite mark, "A rude child with quite the bite..."br /br /Belle rolled her eyes. "You deser-" she startedbr /br /Regina cut her off immediately by slapping her, her eyes dark as the princess fell to the floor, "Don't talk to your queen in such a manner, child."br /br /Belle whimpered and held her red cheek, she looked up at her scared...everyone knew how to make Belle feel two feet tall..."h-Hey.." br /br /Regina turned, waving her hand making a few mirrors appear, "Would you like to take a look? Maybe at your little emfriend/em? What was his name? I can never pronounce-"br /br /"Rumpelstiltskin bit-"br /br /Regina cut her off again with a swift kick to the stomach, "Do not interrupt your queen."br /br /Belle groaned, doubling over as she held her stomach, coughing. Regina sneered and looked at one of the mirrors, the image becoming distorted as a blurry picture of Rumpelstiltskin appeared. She chuckled darkly at his raveled state. br /br /"Oh look," she glanced back at Belle, "He's practically falling apart because of you!"br /br /Belle merely coughed and began sniffling softly. br /br /"I wonder what would happen if he were to get a little glimpse of you," she cackled, "Let's see, shall we?"br /br /p  
hr /  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 250);"br /Rumpelstiltskin ran a hand through his ratty hair, worry wracking his mind. Where was his Belle? He honestly thought she'd be like Bae and come back, but apparently not. He sighed and began pacing yet again. It was getting dark out. Had her friend found her? He grumbled and nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a feminine laugh echo throughout the hall. br /br /"My, my, Rumpel, you sure have let yourself unravel...emagain."br /br /emRumpelstiltskin growled in response, "Regina..."br /br /"Oh, you remember me?" The evil queen appeared behind him, "How thoughtful."br /br /He spun around, fists raised, "Where's Belle?"br /br /"So demanding," She rolled her eyes, "You could have just asked politely, would you like to see her? I personally haven't seen the girl, but maybe a mirror might tell us."br /br /He frowned and glanced at a covered mirror, "Fine..."br /br /Regina smiled triumphantly as she gracefully walked over to the mirror, pulling off the cover and waving her hand all in one motion. Before their eyes, Belle sat, bruised and blood covered in a dark room. The only light poured into the room from a small mirror, spilling out over the broken girl, revealing that she had matted hair and many cuts all over her body. She was sobbing heavily, looking up at the small light source, "Please! Someone help me!"br /br /Rumpelstiltskin snapped his attention to Regina, glaring darkly, "Bring her back!"br /br /The queen merely shrugged, "What makes you think I have anything to do with this?"br /br /He paused, "Because I didn't accuse you, emwitch."br /br /emRegina hesitated, had she been found out? She shrugged, sighing as she poked the image of the mirror, making it wobble. br /br /"Alright, you've caught me," she frowned, "I have your little princess. Want her back? Go find her yourself. Be a hero and not the coward that we all know you are."br /br /Without giving her a second glance, he walked through the mirror. He nearly fell onto his knees as he stumbled through. Expecting to see a dark room, he was instead met with dark trees and thick fog. He growled and spun around, looking for the mirror back, but couldn't find it. He held the side of his head as he screamed. br /br /"Regina!"/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 250);" /p  
hr /  
p style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 250);"br /Mo wrapped her arms around herself as she sniffled, that was it! She was tired of being left alone. She wiped her eyes as she clutched her sides. br /br /"S-stop leaving me..." she sobbedbr /br /Hook came from behind her "I found him...he had quite the escapade." br /br /Mo jumped and turned to look at him, eyes wide. She suddenly marched up to him and...slapped him across the face, "Don't ever leave me again!"br /br /Hook held his cheek with his hand, holding Baloo in his hooked hand's arm, "I...I told you I'd come back..."br /br /"Yeah, well, I found Belle only to lose her again!" She wiped her eyes again, holding her stomach, "A-and I thought I got lost..."br /br /He wiped her tears away with his hand, pulling her close, "Shh..." He soothed herbr /br /She sniffled a bit more before calming down, her eyes lighting up at the site of her pug friend, "Baloo!"br /br /Baloo snorted happily, attempting to squirm into her arms, making Hook chuckle. The redhead scooped her dog into her arms, holding him close as she sighed softly, "Thank you."br /br /Hook smiled and nodded, "Yeah, yeah, no problem princess." He said teasinglybr /br /Mo raised an eyebrow before chuckling softly, "Right, that..."br /br /He shrugged before laughing, looking around quietly. He blinked when he suddenly heard screaming off in the distance. /p 


	9. Mirrors

Belle glared at the dark queen with a fiery hatred. The queen smiled in return.

"I'm doing you a favor," Regina said sweetly, patting the girl's head, "Now you can have an actual hero come and rescue you! Not some hermit who lives in the woods."

"There's no such thing as heroes," Belle snapped back, "There's no such thing as knights in shining armor, this is life! Don't be a fool!"

Regina raised her hand as to slap the girl once more but hesitated, knowing full well of how the child was feeling. She frowned for a split second before smiling warmly again.

"You know, child," the queen spoke in a friendly tone, "You and I aren't as different as you may think."

"Oh really?" Belle sneered, "Well, the only difference I can count is that I'll never be like you."

Regina glared at her, raising an eyebrow, "Oh really? Let me show you something."

She waved a hand over one of the many mirrors within the room, causing it to bubble and distort. Belle strained her eyes to see what she could in the little light. The image revealed a very bruised looking Belle, her eyes wide in fright. Rumpelstiltskin towered over her, a lethal looking dagger in his hand. He was saying something the ginger could not hear. She jumped as the image showed The Dark One stabbing Belle repeatedly, hatred in his eyes.

Regina waved her hand again and the image was gone, "Sorry I had to show you that, child...but you needed to see the _truth. _The Dark One could never love you."

Belle swallowed, "Y-you're wrong! He'd...he'd never do that! ...I don't think..."

"That's the thing, child, you never think," the evil queen chuckled, "Isn't he the one that just kicked you out? You, his life long friend that just now got back, and what does he do? He throws you out the door like a rat in a bread shop."

Tears formed in Belle's eyes as she shook her head, "He was just confused! Angry!"

"Angry? Imagine what that anger could lead up to," she gestured to the mirror, "You need to think with your head, not with your heart..."

A strange light shone in the queen's eyes as she said the word 'heart'. It made Belle's heart hammer in fear and worry.

"Oh my, you really are too naïve for your own good!" Regina laughed wickedly, "How about you work with me? I can make sure you are never harmed again, you'll have a family here..."

"I have a family," Belle said defiantly, "They're names are Ariel and Baloo. They're looking for me right now!"

"Oh really? Thinking with your heart yet again?" Regina kneeled down to Belle's height, looking at her hand, "You know...I could take it out for you, make everything easier..."

Belle covered her chest, eyes wide, "No! No, go away!"

Regina sighed, "Whatever the princess wants."

She stood and strolled over to the mirror, waving a hand over it. The image bubbled but nothing but the two women appeared in the reflection.

"I really had hoped you'd have been more cooperative," Regina sighed sadly, "But I now see we have to be more strict...take away your options, give you the answer, just like a child."

Belle began to panic, frantically looking around for a way out. Regina reached inside the mirror, pulling out a long knife. She walked back to Belle, holding up the knife.

"Now, what's it going to be, princess?" She tilted her head, "The easy way? Or the hard way?"

"How about no way?" Belle punched Regina as hard as she could, jumping as fast as she could.

"Really?" Regina merely patted her cheek, "That was it?"

Belle began limping down the hallway of mirrors, the evil queen laughing as she followed her.

"No where to go!" She called after her, "Only mirrors!"

Mirrors...that's it! She immediately began limping over to a large, Victorian style mirror. Regina paused for a second, confusion washing over her.

"No, don't," she held up a hand but it was too late, Belle rushed to the mirror, hurling herself through to wherever it lead.

* * *

"What is it?" Mo tugged on Hook's arm, frowning slightly

"There's something over there," he pointed off into the forest, "Something was screaming."

Mo tensed slightly, "What kind of screaming...?"

"Are there different kinds?" He raised an eyebrow, looking down at her

"Of course!" Mo sucked in her cheeks, "There's pain, sadness, happy-"

He covered her mouth, "I get it."

She pouted slightly before licking his hand and pulling away, "Let's go check it out!"

Hook nodded and put an arm out, insinuating that she walk behind him. She made a fish face but decided not to argue, even though she would win if there was one. They continue to walk until they made it to a clearing. Hook narrowed his eyes when he saw a strange lump in the middle of the field.

"What's that?" He pointed

"It's not nice to point," she patted his arm and began walking over to the lump

"Hey, wait...!" Hook quickly followed her

Baloo decided to stay at the edge of the clearing, not really wanting to get torn to shreds. Mo walked cautiously to the lump, looking back at Hook and shrugging.

"I think it's a man..." she shrugged

He smirked, pulling out his sword, "That's no man, that's a crocodile."

"Wh-"

The lump suddenly jumped up, eyes a dark shade of red, "Hello, dearie!"

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Mo stumbled back, "Wh-what the hell?!"

The man chuckled darkly, putting his hands on his hips. His skin was gravely and a strange shade gray-green. His hair was matted and he looked basically like a frog. Or...a crocodile...

"Ugh..." Hook rolled his eyes at the man, "What is it _you _want, crocodile?"

The man sniffed and nodded to Mo, "Her and my Belle."

"Hold on," Mo started, "_Your _Belle? You mean Kierah?"

"That's right, dearie!" He looked to Hook and spoke sarcastically, "Oh she's a sharp one isn't she?"

Mo sneered and cracked her knuckles as if to punch the guy but Hook raised his arm, shaking his head.

"We thought _you _already had her..." He said slowly, raising his sword, "Where is she, crocodile?"

"Well, _dearie_, as you can see," he gestured with his hands, "I am lacking her."

Mo could sense the obvious anger between the two men and pushed Hook's arm away, holding her hands up as she walked in-between the two men.

"Hey, listen," she glared at them, "So you don't have her and _we _don't have her-"

"How do I know that pathetic excuse for a pirate doesn't have her? He's already taken one woman I loved." The man snapped and Mo flinched

"Milah chose her own path!" Hook interjected, "She wanted nothing to do with you! If you truly loved her, you wouldn't have slaughtered her in cold blood!"

"Is that supposed to be some sort of reptile joke?" The man growled

"Alright, shut up!" Mo shouted, "Enough! Right now is not the time for you two to argue! We have to find Kierah!" She glared at Hook, "You and me are having a conversation later."

He sighed angrily and looked away, "Fine..."

The man snickered but Mo snapped her glare at him, "And as for you, whatever you are, you are going to start talking."

He grumbled and rolled his eyes, "What is it you need to know, dearie?"

"Who are you anyway?" She raised an eyebrow

"Rumpelstiltskin," the man bowed, rolling the 'R', "At your service, dearie, well, not really at _your _service."

Mo rolled her eyes, "I don't want anyone at my service, okay?"

Hook opened his mouth but closed it immediately.

"Now, when was the last time you saw Kierah?" Mo demanded

"Hm, well..." he hesitated, "She was in a room..."

Mo stared at him incredulously, "Okay...? Is that it? Was it light, dark? Was she okay?"

"I'll only tell you what I know," Rumpelstiltskin said, looking away

"You did it, didn't you?" Hook stepped forward

* * *

Belle wobbled as she looked around, it was dark yet again. But this time...it seemed more eerie, evil. She swallowed and leaned against the mirror frame, breathing shakily as tears dripped down her face.

"Where...where am I...?" She sniffed

A strange snap echoed through the room and light suddenly lit up in a bright light. She flinched, shielding her eyes with a hand as someone laughed darkly.

"_You _again...?" the voice cackled and Belle widened her eyes as she lowered her hand

"R-Rumpelstil-"

"Shh," he chuckled, walking over to her, "That's a secret only you and I can keep."

He reached out to touch her cheek but she flinched back. He raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, I see," He said darkly, "You're the _other _Belle, how sweet, innocent..."

He trailed off as she began shivering in fear, "P-please-"

"Dearie, dearie!" He laughed, "I won't do _much _to you..."

She swallowed thickly, "Much...?"

He nodded, "You see, our Belle isn't as sweet or innocent as you...so, I've decided in the short time that we've known each other, to turn you filthy."

Belle widened her eyes and shook her head worriedly, "N-no, please..."

"It'll be painless," he waved his hands, "You won't feel a thing!"

He laughed darkly.

* * *

As if on instant, Rumpelstiltskin had jumped Hook. He was attempting to choke the pirate while the opposing man was attempting to push him off.

"Stop! Stop it!" Mo walked forward but jumped back as the men began cursing

Hook finally pinned the other down and raised his hook, ready to kill him.

Something grabbed hold of his arm, "Do it and you'll drown."

He froze and looked back to see Mo glaring at him dangerously, "Understand?"

He swallowed and nodded, getting up and clearing his throat, "Sorry..."

Mo shook her head and looked down at Rumpelstiltskin, "Listen, frog, we aren't on good terms and I don't know what happened between you two, but right now there's more important things happening."

The two men shared glances before looking away again and nodding.

"Good," Mo held out a hand to Rumpelstiltskin, "Here..."

The man looked away and got up on his own, making Mo roll her eyes, "Fine, now, let's find Belle."


End file.
